Special Agent Seth Clearwater
by xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx
Summary: Seth joins NCIS when he is seventeen and becomes one of Gibbs's most trusted agents. Goes from Season 1.
1. Chapter 1  Information

**Information****:**

**Characters****:**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Anthony DiNozzo**

**Ziva David**

**Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto**

**Timothy McGee**

**Leon Vance**

**Donald 'Ducky' Mallard**

**Caitlin Todd**

**Jenny Shepard**

**Jimmy Palmer**

**Jackson Gibbs**

**Tobias Fornell**

**Mike Franks**

**Nikki Jardine**

**Jordan Hampton**

**Trent Kort**

**Margaret Allison Hart**

**Eli David**

**Ari Haswari**

**Brent Langer**

**Michelle Lee**

**Paula Cassidy**

**René Benoit**

**La Grenouille**

**Paloma Reynosa**

**Michael Rivkin**

**Lara Macy**

**Merton Bell**

**Cassie Yates**

**Chad Dunham**

**Charles 'Chip' Sterling**

**Faith Coleman**

**Gerald Jackson**

**Holis Mann**

**Jeanne Benoit**

**Vivian Blackadder**

**Jethro (Butch)**

**Holly Snow**

x-x-x-x-x

**Seth Clearwater****:**

After Breaking Dawn, a lot changed in Forks and La Push. Seth really started hitting his teenage years and begun having mood swings that rivaled Paul's. The Pack understood that it was only because he was a late bloomer when it came to teenage attitude, because whenever he didn't lose his temper, he was still as kind and happy as he usually was. Then, two horrifying things happened in a two month period.

Incident One

First, was in early May. No one understood why, but Edward and Bella had begun to feel resentful towards Jacob for imprinting on their daughter, Renesmee. They wanted her all to themselves. Sam and Jacob had sent Seth round to their cottage - well, they had added onto it, so it was a big house - because they were late to a meeting between everyone. Jacob would have gone with him, if it weren't for the fact that he had just become full Alpha, of all the wolves. When Seth went round to their house, Bella and Edward told him that he should get Renesmee up, since she was still sleeping. When he entered her room, he was met with a sight of horror. Renesmee was tied to her bed with chains and gagged. Bella and Edward slammed the door behind him and then set fire to the place. It took all of Seth's skill to get out of that situation alive, with Renesmee. Bella and Edward had burned themselves, so they didn't face the Pack's judgement. Seth was rewarded for his getting Renesmee, an imprint, out of that situation.

Incident Two

Second, was in early June. Leah hadn't turned up to a Pack meeting, so Seth was sent to find her. When he found her, she was in a ditch and reeked of death. Luckily, he was in wolf form, so the rest of the Pack was there within minutes. It took Seth three days to change back to human form, but he was never the same. The guy who was suspected of murdering Leah was found dead in the same ditch that Leah was found in, in late July, because of a suspected animal attack. The Pack suspected that Seth had a hand in the guy's death, but never breached the subject with him. In the middle of August, he decided that he had to get out of La Push and asked for permission to finish his English Literature course in the college in Washington, D.C., and left a week later.

Seth is currently seventeen and has no idea that his life is about to change in another drastic way.

x-x-x-x-x

**Incident One****:**

Seth was getting ready for a meeting with the Cullen's. Jacob and Sam had told him to be ready for midday, so he was ready. He walked out of his house, wearing only a pair of cut off's. It didn't take long for him to walk to the meeting area, since he knew the urgency of this particular meeting.

The Cullen's wanted to leave Forks, but Jacob couldn't and since he imprinted on Nessie, neither could she. They weren't exactly willing to accept this and everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells these days.

Seth stood in line with the other wolves, in human form, like Sam, Jacob and Jared were. Paul, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry and Leah were all in wolf form behind them, while the Cullen's stood ten feet in front of them, minus Bella, Edward and Nessie. Seth's brow furrowed. They were supposed to be here by now. Everyone had agreed upon the time, so there was no excuse.

"Where's the rest of your coven, Carlisle?" Jacob asked, a low snarl in his voice.

Carlisle shook his head. "They're supposed to be here. I will go and get them."

"No," Sam snapped. "Seth will. That way we know that you won't just tell them to run off."

Everyone looked at Seth and he felt a little on the spot. He'd never been given a _really_ important job before. They mostly gave him jobs that kept him safe and out of harms way, though sometimes it didn't work out that way.

He nodded. "Okay."

The way Jacob looked at him, like he completely and utterly trusted him, almost made him want to run. No one had ever really given him that look before, so it made him scared and fearful. What if he messed up?

He quickly ran into the woods, heading for Bella and Edward's house. They had added onto it since the Volturi left. They had three floors, with Nessie's room at the very top. She'd wanted a room with a view. The house itself was beautiful inside and out, and it gave Seth a real sense of foreboding. He didn't like it.

He reached the house and immediately felt that something was wrong. The whole place smelt of petrol and oil. He was about to phase, to have someone alert Jacob and Sam, when Bella walked out of the house.

She smiled at him. "Seth, come in. I'm sorry we're late, but as you can probably smell, we've got a little problem."

He hesitated, but nodded. All of his instincts were screaming at him to get Nessie out of that house and quickly. _Get her out. Get her back to Jacob. Quickly. Quickly._

He walked into the house and saw Edward standing in the hall, by the stairs. "Hello, Seth. Renesmee is asleep upstairs. Will you get her?"

That alerted him that something was definitely wrong. Edward didn't call her Renesmee anymore. It was Nessie. And why did Edward say that he, Seth, could get her? If he didn't like that fact that Nessie was going to be forced to stay in La Push as a wolf girl, why let him, a wolf, get her?

Seth ran up the stairs, hearing a faint sound behind him, with the powerful vampire smell, saying that Edward was following him. His wolf reared its head, telling him to defend himself, but he couldn't, because he _had to get to Nessie_. Her bedroom door was shut, so he opened it and stepped inside. The scene that met his eyes was one that he would remember for the rest of his life. Nessie was gagged and tied to the headboard of her bed with chains and rope, while tears streamed from her eyes. Something hard pushed him into the room from behind and the door slammed shut.

"You will not take my daughter from me!" Edward's voice yelled from outside the door. A clicking noise alerted Seth to the fact that the door had been locked.

He got up and ran over to Nessie, quickly removing the gag.

"Momma and daddy are going to set fire to the house!" she screamed at him. The petrol and oil made sense to him now. It seemed especially strong in this room.

Downstairs, he could hear Bella and Edward declaring their everlasting love for each other and hopes to meet on the other side. He almost vomited up his lunch. Seth ripped Nessie out of the chains and rope, just as he heard the striking of a match.

_Oh Shit!_ he thought.

The roaring and crackling of fire got closer and closer within seconds. Seth held Nessie in his arms, covering her as much as he could. If he could help it, the fire would touch him first.

He looked towards the window, knowing that he would only have one chance to get out. He'd jumped three stories before, so it wasn't a problem, but the fire was just burning through the door to Nessie's room now, so he would only have this one moment to get out. The fire would rush straight towards the window.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered to Nessie.

She peered up at him through her hair, with tears running from her eyes. "Yes."

There was no need for anything else. Nessie trusted him, Jacob trusted him ... everyone was depending on him to get out alive, with Nessie.

Oh, this was going to hurt.

He ran straight towards the full length window and crashed through it, feeling the glass cut into his skin very deeply. As he predicted, the fire came rushing towards the window. He wasn't quick enough in dropping through the air, because it caught his bare back and he barely contained his yell. A whimper slipped through his gritted teeth, but he made no other sign that he was injured.

Then ... they hit the grass. Seth didn't just lay there, he jumped up and ran towards the tree line. But he couldn't get any further. He sat down in the treeline and leaned against a tree, taking deep breaths. He could feel blood running down his arms from where a few deep cuts were caused by jumping through the window, but it was his back that was causing his agony. It felt like he hadn't left the fire and he was - in fact - burning alive from that area.

"Seth!" a voice whimpered next to him.

He looked and saw Nessie kneeling beside him with a worried look on her face. She wasn't hurt, which was enough for him.

He took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

She shook her head. "No, you're not. Your _back_ ... your arms will heal, but I'm not sure that your back will."

He grimaced. "Nessie, I'll be fine. But we need to get out of here. It's not safe."

He forced himself to get up (when thinking back on this moment, he would have no clue as to how), picked Nessie up and started walking. He managed to get a good mile away from the house before he heard the explosion.

"That'll be the gas," Nessie whispered. She was in shock.

Seth sat down again. He couldn't walk away further, even though he was starting to feel numb. He couldn't feel his back. He could feel his energy leaving him. Being burned by petrol and oil in a roaring fire could be fatal to a werewolf if he didn't get immediate attention.

"Nessie," he managed to get out, "you need to get out of here. Get to Jacob. Go _straight to Jacob_."

"What about you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I can't go any further. I can't feel my back. Please, just go."

She stood up. "I'll bring help."

She turned and ran to where she knew the meeting was. Seth watched her go with a slight smile. He laid down on his side, looking up at the blue sky. Birds flew overhead, he could hear robins singing and smell everything about the forest around him. Nothing had ever seemed so peaceful to him.

Everything started fading to black around him and his heartbeat thumped in his ears.

_Thump ... Thump ... Thump ... Thu ... mp ..._

"... beating ... no hospital ... no- -ible ..."

"... saved ... imprint ..."

"... home ..."

The first thing Seth heard as he opened his eyes was bird singing. He was laying on his front in a huge bed in a room that was unfamiliar to him.

_At least it's not white_, he thought.

Then, the pain came into focus. He just managed to prevent yelling out, but a few muttered curse words slipped from between his gritted teeth. A memory of a voice telling him that he'd be getting lots of morphine filled his head. Well, where the hell was it?

He heard a door open and turned his head slightly to see Jacob enter the room with a worried look on his face.

"Where the fuck is that morphine you people promised me?" Seth asked, a slight snarl in his voice.

Jacob's lips twitched into a slight smile, walked over and picked up a needle off the side table. He quickly injected it into Seth's bloodstream. Thankfully, it worked quickly.

"That should last about an hour," Jacob told him. He sat down and looked Seth in the eye. "Thank you, Seth, for saving Nessie."

Seth nodded. "How is she?"

Jacob grimaced. "Shaken, but fine physically. She told us what happened. Did you really jump through a three-story window?"

"There wasn't anything else I could've done."

Jacob shook his head. "Your injuries weren't that bad. It was the burn on your back that caused us the worry. The petrol and oil they used to keep the fire going was soaked into the burn. Your heart stopped twice. Once, before we even got to you. The second time, as we were trying to treat the burn."

It was Seth's turn to grimace. "How bad is it?"

"Not good," Jacob said. "It won't ever fully heal."

"I figured as much," Seth said, seeing guilt form in Jacob's expression. "It wasn't your fault, Jacob."

Jacob laughed, bitterly. "I shouldn't have sent you alone. I should have known better and sent you with backup. I let my feelings about Bella get in the way. It was a rookie mistake."

Seth just looked at him. "It wasn't just you who made that mistake, Jake. We _all_ did. None of us wanted to believe that she could be really bad. We thought she was just as overprotective mother."

Jacob shook his head, as if he was trying to shake bad thoughts from his brain. "I knew something was different with her, Seth. I just ignored all the signs." - He shuddered - "I can't imagine what Nessie was feeling before you turned up."

Seth remembered the tears streaming down her face and the fear in her eyes, but swore to himself he would never tell Jacob about that. It would be up to Nessie to discuss it with him.

Seth's eyes started drooping. He was tired again. Jacob stood up and said, "Get some sleep. You'll be able to get up tomorrow."

As Jacob left the room, Seth fell to sleep. His last thought was how he hadn't asked Jacob about how the meeting with the Cullen's went - or if it happened at all.

x-x-x-x-x

**Incident Two****:**

The Cullen's had left Forks with little complaining after incident with Bella and Edward. Jacob was right, because the burn didn't fully heal and it took Seth over a week get back on his feet.

Now, though? Now he had to find his sister, because she hadn't turned up to a mandatory Pack meeting. It wasn't like Leah not to turn up. She took her position of Second in Command very seriously.

He was following her scent through the woods. As he moved, the scent mixed with someone elses. Seth followed the scent to a place rarely touched by human civilization. What the hell was Leah doing all the way out here? Just as he moved in the space, a scent hit him that made him blanch. It was the smell of death. He looked around, seeing the source of the scent and just stared.

No ... No, it couldn't be.

It was Leah.

He automatically threw his head back and let loose a sound of deep sadness and pain that everyone in Forks and La Push heard it and stopped what they were doing, wondering what the hell was going on.

-N-C-I-S-

Seth sat in his room. The police had just visited saying that the guy who was suspected of killing Leah was found dead in the same place that Leah had been found. It was a suspected animal attack. He couldn't say that he was surprised.

He had to get out of here. He could see Leah at every corner of La Push.

-N-C-I-S-

Seth stood in his new apartment. He was attending Washington State University, so that he could get his English Literature Degree. The Pack hadn't been accepting of his decision, but he'd needed to get away.

He needed to find himself again. He needed to relax for a while


	2. Chapter 2  Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE - Beginning**

In the headquarters of NCIS, in Washington D.C., Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was looking over his new case file. He'd been given a special assignment by the Director of NCIS, about a possible new agent. This person was seventeen, a genius considering all the degrees he has, had just finished getting all the degrees he wanted at seventeen, and had no clue that a number of government agencies wanted him as a possible agent.

The person's name was Seth Clearwater. A native american who had left his tribe after the death of his sister. Gibbs had studied Seth Clearwater from a distance for a number of weeks and knew that there was something different about him. The kid worked in a café a couple of blocks from his apartment, he had a girlfriend that he planned on marrying within the next few months - considering said girlfriend was pregnant - and he had a past that wasn't well-known.

Gibbs knew all about the tribe that Seth was born into. The Quileute Tribe in La Push, Washington. Billy Black, the Chief of the Tribe, was a good friend of Gibbs'. It was a good idea to have a federal agent in the know of the tribes secret - the fact that some people could turn into werewolves to protect said tribe - to help them if they got into a bind.

Seth's father had died of a heart attack when he was fourteen-almost-fifteen, which had in turn caused enough emotional trauma to Seth, and his sister Leah, to phase into werewolves in order to become the tribes protectors. They joined the Pack. Seth continued on in the Pack for a year, until he was fifteen-almost-sixteen, when his sister was found dead. He left to get his last degree from the University of Washington, but was yet to return to his tribe. Gibbs had the feeling that it was hard for Seth to return to the place where he lost his father and his sister just over a year later. From what Billy told him, Seth wasn't even in contact with anyone in the tribe - not his Pack, not his mother. He'd only contacted Billy once and that was to tell him that he was going to be married, but not to tell anyone else. Billy, of course, had obliged, only telling Gibbs when he'd learnt that Gibbs was researching him.

Gibbs picked up his car keys and walked out of his office, not answering any questions about where he was going from his team members, Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd. This was something he had to do alone.

x-x-x-x-x

Seth knew he was being followed. There was about a dozen different people watching him. Instinctively, he knew they weren't threats. It was his wolf instincts that allowed him to know when he was being threatened and when he wasn't. He was a lot more in touch with his wolf than he was when he left La Push.

He was reading a book behind the counter of the café he worked at. Business was slow today and there wasn't really much for him to do.

A ding got his attention and he looked up to see a guy walk in. He had greying hair and was wearing a long, black coat. The scent was familiar as one of the guys that had been tailing him for a while.

"How can I help you?" Seth asked.

"A black coffee, please," the guy said.

Seth put his book down and started getting the coffee ready, talking as he worked. "Not many people around here take their coffee black. You must be a marine."

The guys lips twitched into a slight smile. "_Former_ marine."

Seth handed him his coffee and Mr. Former Marine handed him some money. As Seth gave him his change, the guy sat on a stool right in front of where Seth was standing.

Seth looked him straight in the eyes as the guy took a sip of his coffee. "Well, Mr. _Former_ Marine, d'you mind if I ask you a question?"

He shrugged. "I've got nothing to hide."

"What's your name?" Seth asked, playing it safe for now.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," the guy introduced himself. "Your name's Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yes. Seth Clearwater. As you could obviously tell by my name tag."

Gibbs nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "My turn for a question. What's a kid like you doing here?"

"Working," Seth replied.

"Not what I meant," Gibbs said. "Your mother's worried about you."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my mother?"

"I don't," Gibbs said. "Billy Black has told me quite a lot about you."

Seth just stared at him. "Who are you?"

Gibbs smiled. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, of the Naval Criminal Investigative Services." He took out a badge and showed Seth his gun.

Seth smirked. "Let me guess ... you guys are like the cowboys of Federal Agents."

Gibbs looked at him with a slight smile. "You aren't the first person I've heard that from, but yes, I suppose you could say that."

"How do you know Billy?" Seth asked.

Gibbs leaned towards Seth and whispered, "He said it's good to have a federal agent that knows about your 'furry little secret'."

Seth just stared at him. Of course Billy would do something like that, especially in this day and age. "How do you know that I still have a 'furry little secret'?"

Gibbs just raised his eyebrows at him. "The heat."

He should've known. He ran a temperature at a toasty one-oh-eight-point-nine. The best thing about his new control over his wolf was that it could pull back all anomalies in his blood and make him appear human with just an abnormally high temperature.

Seth noticed that Gibbs had finished his coffee and made him another one. "On the house."

Gibbs thanked him and took a sip. "I haven't tasted coffee like this since my marine days. Where did you learn to make it like this?"

Seth smirked. "My girlfriend's father is a marine. He said that no one who dated his daughter wasn't going to know how to make 'real coffee'."

Gibbs nodded. "That sounds like Smith."

Seth hummed in agreement. "Mark Smith, my future father-in-law."

"I'd heard from Billy," Gibbs admitted. "When's the wedding?"

Seth chewed slightly on his bottom lip. "In a week. D'you know she's pregnant?"

Gibbs nodded. "You want to be married before the baby comes."

The colour from Seth's face drained slightly. "Bab_ies_. We're having multiples."

Gibbs stared at him for a minute. Twins or triplets weren't that hard to handle, as long as you were dedicated. His gut was telling him that it was more than that. "Multiples? How many?"

"Septuplets," Seth answered.

Some people would laugh and say "when you do something, you really do something", but not Gibbs. He knew for a fact that multiples ran in the Smith Family. Amanda, Seth's fiancée, was one of three. She'd had two brothers that didn't live past the age of six, due to illnesses. It was a miracle that they'd lasted as long as they had. He could see that Seth was scared.

"You're worried," Gibbs stated.

Seth nodded. "I know what can happen in multiple births, but Amanda refuses to abort the pregnancy, or have a selective reduction. I know why, because I feel the same. I just can't help being worried."

Gibbs leaned back and sipped his second coffee. "How are you going to pay for all seven kids, if they survive?"

Seth leaned against the counter, shaking his head. "We live in a secluded area, so there's no worry about anyone popping in unannounced. I've warned the doctors to keep quiet about this matter ... but my job isn't enough to pay for everything. Her mother is moving in with us, so I won't have to worry when I work. The problem is that no one wants to hire a seventeen-year-old kid, even with all the degrees I have. Luckily, I have some money from when my dad died, though it won't last us forever."

Gibbs knew that Amanda's parents had divorced when she was eleven, though they remained friends. Having Sophie, Amanda's mother, there would calm Seth down a lot. Sophie loved Seth and though he was good for her daughter.

Gibbs nodded. "I wish you luck."

Seth smiled a bit. "Thanks, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

The kid was sinking, desperately trying to stay afloat. Gibbs knew what he had to do. He took the file out of his jacket and placed it on the counter. Seth looked at the word CLASSIFIED stamped on the front and looked up at Gibbs in confusion.

"Some people don't care how young you are," Gibbs told him. "NCIS, FBI, CIA and many others want you to work for them. I won't say NCIS is the best, but if you choose to work with us, then it becomes something like your family. Talk to Amanda. She should decide, as well."

Gibbs drank the rest of his coffee, ignoring the heat and walked out, knowing that Seth would find NCIS Headquarters if he wanted to.

x-x-x-x-x

A week later, Seth was in bed, looking down at his wife, her black hair splayed around making her look like an angel. He looked down at her stomach, hearing the seven heartbeats of his children and hoped with all his heart that they would all survive this.

He laid back and looked up at the ceiling in his room, thinking over his life. When he was five, he'd found out that he was adopted and that he had the strongest blood lines running through his veins. Among the elders, some families had had a scandal. Old Quil had a second child, a girl, with a female of Uley blood. Their daughter was called Miranda Uley and she had grown up, only to have a ten-year long affair with Billy Black. Three children had been born from this affair. Himself, his younger sister, Cynthia, and his younger brother, Jason. He was given to the Clearwater's, because of complications during Leah's birth that meant Sue could no longer have any children.

When he was fourteen, he had phased into a werewolf of his tribal legends, becoming a protector of his tribe, only because his adoptive father, Harry Clearwater, had died of a heart attack. Embry had phased before him and there was speculation as to who his father was, as his mother was from the Makkah Tribe. Seth had come close to telling Jacob about Billy's ten-year long affair with his mother, Miranda, but had stopped himself at the last second. That would be up to Billy to tell his son. Truthfully, Seth believed that Embry's father was Billy Black, considering the circumstances. Billy had never acknowledged Seth as his son, so Seth had never acknowledged Billy as his father. Cynthia was mute from birth, but had learned sign language and could communicate quite affectively. Jason was rather shy, but always called to let him know how they were both doing.

Being the oldest out of the three at seventeen, Cynthia being ten and Jason being eight, he had to make sure they were okay. Miranda wasn't the best mother. Seth had very quickly learnt to check up and make sure the bills were being paid and his brother and sister were being fed.

When Leah, Seth's adoptive sister, had been killed, he'd been distraught. Leah was the only one in the Pack who knew about Seth being adopted and never thought of him any differently. He was her little brother, no question about it.

Seth hadn't had the best childhood growing up. His adopted parents were very strict, bordering on abusive many times. He had light scars on his back, from his childhood, which he knew the Pack had noticed, though they never said anything. The fact that they never said anything meant more to him than he'd ever express. Now though, the burn on his back covered the scars, but didn't disfigure his back any. It was a deep, first degree burn, that had taken him over a week to recover from.

He thought about the offer that Gibbs had made him. He'd spoken to Amanda about it and she had expressed her enthusiasm for the idea. She had always wanted to be a stay at home mom and if he took this job, she would get her wish.

Seth had to admit that he was excited at the prospect of working for a Federal Agency. He decided that he would send in his application first thing in the morning. He would bring in a stable incoming for his family.

x-x-x-x-x

His children were delivered at twenty-one weeks and they all survived in perfect health. Seth helped Amanda through the first couple of weeks, before receiving something that he'd been waiting for.

He had a new job.

x-x-x-x-x

Gibbs had just finished a case with Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd, when the Director of NCIS, Thomas Morrow, walked up to Gibbs.

"It seems," Morrow began, "that you have a Probationary Officer on your team."

He looked toward the elevator, where Gibbs immediately saw someone who he'd been waiting for. Seth Clearwater was standing there, talking to Abby, their forensic specialist.

Gibbs nodded. "I'll take him."

Morrow's lips twitched. "I figured you would. Seth! Over here!"

Seth walked over after saying goodbye to Abby, stopping beside Morrow.

Gibbs nodded at him. "It's good to see you again, Seth. How's Amanda?"

Seth grinned. "She's good. Her mother is helping her take care of the kids."

"They all okay?" Gibbs asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, they're all fine. Fours boys and three girls."

"Good."

Morrow cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation. "Seth will be a Probationary Agent on your team, but he will also have to work some cases away from your team, in conjunction with the FBI, or CIA. Which means he won't be available for every case."

Gibbs nodded, not liking this development, but accepting that they were already on strained terms with the other Federal Agencies that this was a necessary sacrifice.

Morrow looked at Seth and said, "I'm looking forward to seeing your work."

He walked away, leaving Seth with his new team.

DiNozzo finally got a good look at Seth. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Seth answered.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "And you've already come this far?"

Seth just shrugged, not wanting to get into the story.

DiNozzo held out his hand for Seth to shake. Seth accepted it and they shook hands, as DiNozzo said. "Welcome to NCIS, Seth."


End file.
